


Encounter

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Character Study, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance writer Steve meets his fellow writer at a con. Will it be the beginning of a beautiful relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

After paneling for "Romance and Sci-fi: A Taste like Chocolate and Butter" and answering questions, Steve left the stage and wondered which panel he should attend next. He enjoyed chatting with his fellow panelist Ororo and Jan, who were both fun and intelligent. They exchanged contact information just then and promised to keep in touch. Now he needed to decide which panel to go. Virtual Paranormal Romance Panel sounds fun, but Logan there really kept writing the same fiery red elf leaving boring boyfriend for mountain-like werewolf again and again, and after seeing him. Steve has a suspicion that Logan indulged in self-insertion just too much. Or maybe "100 ways you know this is a winning romance protagonist"? When he kept pondering, someone knocked into him and the things in his hands fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't look." The man with dark hair and eyes said. He was in the type of expensive clothes designed to be casual and it fit him very well.

"It's all right," Steve said, helping the man pick up things. The badge on the man's clothes said "Tony Stark."

"Oh, you are Tony Stark. I don't expect..."

"I hope I fit your better expectation," Tony Stark stretched out a hand, "Call me Tony, and you're Steve Rogers."

"It's just fine calling me Steve," Steve said, shaking his hand. Tony Stark was a new successful erotic romance writer. Steve wouldn't say he was shy, but he admitted that he blushed when he read the description. Tony Stark himself looked just as well, if not better than his male protagonists too. In fact, he had a devillish charm Steve's fingers itched to capture it in painting. Water colour? Oil painting? Or... Idea ran to his mind. Then when he returned to himself, he realized that he held Tony Stark's hand for too long. Immediately he retreated his hand, murmuring sorry.

"I attended your panel. I think your insight about incorporating scifi characters with romance is very interesting." Tony Stark said from under his eyelashes. "By the way, I always think Babylon 5 rocks."

"Battlestar Galactica's just better."Steve automatically responded. Then Steve found himself drawn in a long dialogue debating the merit of the both TV shows, the relative attractiveness of the ships and every other things. Tony Stark was a good conversationalist. Smart and fun, Steve found himself enjoying the debate a lot. Only when it ended Steve realized that some fifteen minutes passed.

"I'm free this afternoon. Do you have plan?" Tony Stark asked.

"Not yet," Steve admitted.

"Why don't we find a quieter place to talk more? I really enjoy our conversation and would like to know more about you," Tony Stark smiled.

Steve wasn't certain. Was Tony Stark flirting with him? Steve would be flattered as he havdn't been dating since Sharon left him. Tony was a really attractive man. Or perhaps he was thinking too much. It was always good to make a friend. Beside, what's the worst that could come?

"Sure, I'd like to."

Tony's smile grinned bigger. "Let's go. I know a nice place nearby."

Steve followed Tony with a light heart. It was the beginning of a good day.


End file.
